Dark Fairy
by courtneygurl24
Summary: Courtney is a normal girl with a normal life. she then meets this weird girl and boy and she finds out secrets she didn't even know about her life and family.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fairy

Courtney Pov

Man school was a drag; for one thing my boyfriend broke up with me in front of the whole school just so he could date me ex best friend who is a back stabbing cold hard slut.

I was heading home when I heard some fast feet behind me, when I turned around a person bumped into me full force sending me flying back into the concrete ground , I looked up to see a girl with dark black hair which fell on her shoulders she had tan skin like me only darker. I was about to have full bitch fest before she helped me up on my feet, I took my arm away from her grip and glared at her.

"Watch were your going would ya!"

She seemed taken aback by my words well serves her right, I was about to walk away from the weird when she grabbed my wrist and she glared at me and I noticed her eyes were red which is not normal "look here ok you are in danger and I am getting you away from here whether you like it or not!" she said snapping at me I flinched a bit and glared right back "make me", she smirked at hat I said.

"As you wish"

And with that she the me over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes I started punching her back screamed at her but she didn't care at all. She started running somewhere I did not know because everything as a blur man this girl is so not normal , when she stopped FINALLY I saw that we were in the forest I looked at my kidnapper and glared at her at started a big bitch fest

"Why did you take me here huh?"

"Are you some kind of criminal?"

"And what is with the red eyes"

"Are some kind of vampire huh"

After saying that she put her hand over my mouth and death glared me "please be quiet ok when we get there everything will be explained" she said camly I nodded and she took her hand off my mouth I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pocket "what's your name anyway?" asking her that she looked at me weirdly I shrugged "might as well know your name after you took me" I explained

"I am Miya"

"I'm courtney"

"Nice name" we both said it the same time and we both smiled Miya rubbed the back of her head "might as well get going" before I could ask her where we were going in a blink of a flash I was somewhere else.

It looked like I was back in time when knight and kings I looked around and saw my theory was confirmed I looked around for miya I saw that she was in front of me smiling at me

"Welcome to Mours"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own tdi

Chapter 2

Courtney pov

"Welcome to Mours"

After hearing her saying that questions started swimming around in my mind I felt really light headed and I felt an arm around my shoulder and saw miya smiling at me "if you Faint Duncan is going to kill me" I looked at her weirdly "who's Duncan?" she smirked at me which made me wanna slap it off her face "let's go see him instead of standing here" she said and walked away with me following behind her like a lost puppy.

I looked around with the people her giving me weird looks but I didn't care, this place looked like the fairy tale movies you see in movies.

I didn't seem to notice that miya stopped walking so I bumped into her making her stumble a bit she looked back at me and glared, I gave the cheesiest smile I could do, I looked up to see a big castle I went eye wide at this.

"Ahem"

I looked at miya to see her glaring at me "look we have to get going ok I don't want to get it more trouble than I am ok" I put my hands up in defence "ok, ok sheesh no need to be mean" she rolled her eyes at me brat. She walked off with me behind her again.

As we walked in I looked around to see paintings of men and woman having serous faces plus some kind of symbols in the picture, maybe there some kinds of leaders, but one of them caught my eyes since one of the frames had no picture but a snow and wings.

Miya led me up to a big door when I heard some dude yelling.

"Where is she huh she was supposed to be here by now!"

"I am sorry sir I have-"

"Shut up before I make you!"

Miya pov

Man Duncan why dose he always harasses the servants I mean one day he will scare them to death literally!

I finally decided to put this poor servant out of their misery and barged in with courtney behind me "ok enough already and Duncan stop harassing poor Harold!" after saying that Duncan turned to me giving Harold a chance to escape came storming up to me while I think courtney was hiding behind me.

"what took you so long!"

"are you really shouting at me!"

"yes I am!"

"do you know how hard it was to track her down"

"excuse me!"

Me and duncan turned to see courtney fuming I mean really her face was red as a tomato "can someone tell me what is going on instead of you two screaming like banshees!" she snapped at us, I looked over at duncan who seemed uninterested by her out birst "calm down sweetheart ok" he smirked at her. I hit his arm very hard which made him cringe "come on duncan the poor girl has been through enough".

Duncan sighed and he rubbed his temples and sighed "look can we just call it a day it's already getting dark out there" courtney looked at him like he was stupid "not it's not and I just got here" she stated, I rubbed herarm "here in mours time passes by quickly look" she looked out to see the sun setting she looked gobsmacked.

I sighed grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room even though she was protesting and we were getting weird looks from the servants when we arrived at her room I shoved her in there she almost tripped which was funny to be exact.

She looked and glared at me and stormed up to me and sceamedd in myy face like a dame banshee "look I don't know who you think you are but where I come from and you kdnapp someone that someone deserves aexplanation missy!" I cringed at bit but kept my cool "look here miss pissy pants all will be explained tommoro ok I would like to go to sleep so goodbye!"

And with that I my sister gobsmacked and it felt good.

I know weird right we are sisters man I will tell her indew time.

**I kbow right I just wanted the screaming banshee girls sister ok don't judge me**

**Please review **

**Or else I will kill your mommy with an axe**

**Corurtney: please review I want m mommy to live**

**Duncan:pfft I don't care**

**Courtney:duncan!**

**Duncan: ok fine**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney pov

It was the middle of the night and I still couldn't sleep!

So I decided to explore this castle a bit to make me sleepy.

I got out of bed and peaked my head through the door and saw that the coast was clear. I looked around to see pictures of men and woman looking straight forward with serious faces he one that caught my eye was the one I saw when I first came here it was the wings.

The wings where white as snow the only thing that was missing was a person but what caught my eye the most was the snow flake it was not your ordinary snow flake it had deep intricate pattern's it had the colours of blue purple and red it was weird yet beautiful…

"Pretty ain't it"

I gasped and turned around to see Duncan smirking at me he was wearing pyjama bottoms but no shirt, so I got to see his hot abs, snap out of it courtney! I snapped out of my thoughts to hear him chuckle, I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips and slightly glared at him "what's so funny?" I asked the pig, he just shook his head "never mind that, but why are up this late" he asked me.

I shrugged "couldn't sleep" saying it simply he nodded and grabbed my dainty little hand with his big ones and dragged me somewhere, he finally stopped in front a pair of huge doors.

When he opened it, it showed a huge library the size of my school. When Duncan saw my face he scoffed "it's just a library not the moon" and with that he walked off who knows where "_just a library not the moon_…pfft pig".

"Hey you coming or what"

I rolled my eyes and followed the Neanderthals annoying voice.

When I caught up to him he was reading a book in some kind of native language I cleared my voice to get his attention he looked at me like I was stupid "why you standing there read a book to make you sleep" and with that he turned back to his book.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and looked around; all these books didn't even look interesting.

After a couple of minutes of looking I finally found a book that looked interesting the spine of it said _Nigra Fairy Fabula_ I didn't know what it meant but it looked interesting enough.

When I looked inside it was all dusty so I gently blew on it, but after I blew on it the words changed from the weird language to English. When I looked through the pages one caught my eye.

**Sirens**

**It is said to be that dark fairies are known to have singing voices of sirens so they have an advantage over their enemies, and they can eliminate them more easily.**

After reading that there was a picture of a lady with long black ancient hair she had pale skin, her eyes were clothes but her mouth was wide open but here were purple ripples coming from her mouth. But the thing that caught my eyes he most was that she had black wings…

BANG!

Before I could read anything thing else the book was closed, I looked up to see Duncan with a tired look on his, I gave him a sorry smile, "I didn't know I read so long" he just shrugged it off "it's ok let's just go to bed" and with that he took my hand and led me to my room.

I said my goodbye and went to bed dreaming about that lady with the wings.


End file.
